User talk:Biker7766
Hello , and welcome to the Roller Coaster Wiki! Thanks for . Make sure to personalize your user page, and tell us a little about yourself. There are many ways you can help out: *[[Roller Coaster Wiki:Article Creator|'Click here']] to add a roller coaster, theme park or something else to our database. Please make sure we have not covered your article already by using the search. *Expand some of our [[:Category:Stubs|'very short pages']] by adding a sentence or two. *Check out our [[Roller Coaster Wiki:To-Do list |'To-do list']] and see what other ways you can help. If you need help, the will give you an insight into editing here at Coasterpedia. If you're still stuck, feel free to [[User talk:MontagnaMagica|'leave me a message']]. We look forward to editing with you, so pull down your restraint and enjoy the ride! MontagnaMagica (talk) 14:29, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Admiship Hey, Biker! I was meaning to send you a personal welcome sometime soon... You're off to a great start here! Normally, I don't promote new users to adminship right away. This is simply because it takes time to get used to the workings of the wiki. If you're still creating content and helping out several weeks/months from now, I can give you some extra rights to use for the good of the wiki. Thanks for asking! MontagnaMagica|Talk 23:53, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Extra Questions I'm sending two messages at once! :P Just curious, what's your favorite roller coaster, and why? Also, how did you find this wiki? MontagnaMagica|Talk 23:53, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hey, Biker! I haven't formally greeted you. Welcome to the wiki! I hope to see more of you. Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 14:42, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Uploading Images Hi, Biker! Sorry you were "yelled at" here. Basically, the rule is that we can't upload just any image we find on the internet. It has to be in the public domain (no copyrights), or we have to get permission from the picture's owner. We also should try to give credit in the file's page (I can show you how to do that part). I wasn't the one that reprimanded you as we have several users here all contributing at once. Now that you know the rules better, I'm going to e-mail Johnny Upside-Down to see if he'd approve of his pictures being used. MontagnaMagica|Talk 20:33, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Signing Your Posts Here's another "rule" that will be useful. When you're sending messages on talk pages (like this one): You can type ~~~~ after your posts and it will sign your user name and date afterwards. This makes it easier to see who's talking! MontagnaMagica|Talk 20:38, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Picture and Video Sources CoasterImage.com, Coasterforce.com, GreatAdventureHistory.com are the only ones that I can recall having specific permission to use. Anything on Wikimedia or Wikipedia is free to use anytime. Let me know if you see a site that could be a good resource, and I'll ask on your behalf. As for video, all public video-sharing sites that I know of allow the video to be linked anywhere, so there aren't any issues with that (We usually use YouTube here, but Dailymotion and Vimeo are acceptable as well to name a few). You've actually given me a good idea now. I'm going to compile a list of websites that we can use when I get a chance. MontagnaMagica|Talk 00:01, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Oh hello, I've never greeted you. I am probably the last admin that edits here anymore, Even though I seldom edit anymore. Thanks for all those videos. At first I thought they were RCT3 videos, but before I deleted them, I took a closer look, finding out those were real life videos. Thanks for all the videos! -Alex 11:46, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity Hi, Biker! I apologize for my inactivity before today. I've been swamped with school and near-full-time work. Not to mention, I am enjoying my free-time elsewhere, admittedly. I'm making efforts to be a little more active here in the coming weeks. I do owe you a big thanks for adding the numerous videos to the wiki! Please check out some of the pages where I've edited your videos into the infobox. It will be helpful to you if you ever decide to add any more. See you around! MontagnaMagica|Talk 07:26, November 16, 2013 (UTC)